Soleanna's Story
by Soleanna-Rose-Adventure
Summary: rewritten! Set after Fang. Soleanna finds Fang one day when she is out searching for something, he gets hurt so she takes him back to her flock, strange things start to happen between Soleanna's best friend Pandora and Fang. rated T for some swearing
1. Chapter 1

Soleanna's Story rewritten

I decided to rewrite my story because it wasn't very good before. Thanks to my friend TheFirstLostGirl1987 for helping me with this story. this is our joint story!

* * *

Fangs P.O.V

I was flying over the plains of Phoenix Arizona, flying away from the flock, flying away from Max. Max, she would have been so heartbroken when she found my letter. I can't go back though, can I? All I do is cause harm; I'm always getting in the way... Max will be better off in the end. Maybe I won't show up in twenty years... by then she'll have forgotten me. I need to move on now forget. Flying as fast as I can, as far away as possible. She'll be happier with Dylan...stupid Dylan... always right about everything. I wish I could be Max's perfect match but let's be honest were polar opposites, we always fight and when I kiss her I mostly end up pushing her away and I'm not willing to be the middle man.

It was starting to get dark and I can't see in the dark. I'm part bird not BAT! Doing a quick 360 of the area and checking no flyboys or M-geeks are about. I found a nice looking tree and settled down on a thick branch, yet I couldn't sleep. My mind was racing so I pulled the laptop out of my pack and checked my blog, Max probably wouldn't kill me for taking the laptop, but Nudge, Iggy and Gazzy probably would though. My blog had well over several million hits; I never really thought it would be this popular. I just started it to get at Max... like the whole Lissa thing, not one of my best moves, at trying to win Max. We kept on playing the whole, who can make who the most jealous. I sighed just remember she is better off without you. Is she? A little voice, the part of me that was madly in love with Max replied. Yes, I replied to the voice. Now I'm talking to myself... What is wrong with me? Note to self try not to talk to myself. After about ten minutes of reading my fan mail, my eyelids grew heavy and I began to drift off. I shoved the laptop into my backpack and fell asleep.

The sun was just rising as I woke up, I felt around for my pack, which I had left unguarded on the branch next to me, but it was gone. Damn! What was I gonna do without food of money? Not to mention my laptop! I looked at the floor beneath my branch to check whether it had fallen, it with no luck. I heard a slight rustling above me and a feather floated down and landed in my lap. Max! Was my first thought until I examined it more closely, after falling out of the tree mind you! It was the wrong colour but only very slightly. One it was black from the base to the middle and the top was a dark reddish brown, the feather was too big to be a birds but I didn't know anyone with black wings apart from myself.

Suddenly there was a thump beside me and I saw as black haired girl landing on the ground. She started to run away holding a backpack, MY backpack. The mystery of the missing backpack solved... Now I just had to get it back. I sprang up from the floor and raced after her. Man she was fast but I managed to catch up with her... FINALLY! From the back she looked about 13, DAMN she was fast. The girl stopped, looked behind her to see me following her, when she saw me, she changed courses and ran into the nearest clump of trees. Raising an eyebrow, I followed her and watched as she took a running leap at a rock, before she hit it, she unfurled a big pair of brown red mix and black wings and started to fly away, I quickly followed her. Smirking to myself to be feeling alive since I left Max, yet angry I could be so stupid enough to let a midget steal my bag!

The girl obviously heard me because she turned around quickly, almost thwacking me on the head with her wings and stared at me. She looked as surprised as I felt. She was a female ME!

"Who are you?" She snapped. The first to break the silence, I tried to keep the look on my face impassive so she wouldn't know I was as surprised as I was.

"I'm, uh, Fa-Nick!" I corrected myself before letting the truth slip. I didn't think it was best for her to know my true identity... that makes me sound like a superhero... wait focus. She might work for the School.

"Fa-Nick?" She repeated slowly, raising an eyebrow. Her expression as impassive as mine.

"Just Nick." I shrugged but I knew she wasn't convinced by my excellent lying skills

"Whatever. I prefer Fa-Nick." She teased smirking. "I'm Soleanna"

"You have my bag, Soleanna." I said making a grab for it; she pulled it out of my reach with a smirk

"NO shit Sherlock. Gonna have to tell me your REAL name. Fa-Nick." I scowled in anger. "You're Fang, I know you're him, so don't deny it." She said smugly, tossing my bag at me and I had to dive to catch it.

"How did you know?" I asked shocked and slightly angry, as she was treating me like a naughty school boy.

"That is for me to know and for me to wonder." She replied smirking... NB she does that a lot.

"The School told you?" I snapped back in anger and her face filled in anger.

"Don't for one second think I am associated with that hell hole. I read your blog nipshit and your name is on your bag." I instantly felt guilty for accusing her. I went on to ask the next question plaguing my mind.

"Why do you look like me?" I asked as we hovered in mid air, starring/glaring at each other.

"I really don't know." She answered but I knew she was hiding something but I didn't push it because she countered my question with a worse one of her own.

"Where is the rest of your flock? You talk about them a lot in your sleep, especially Max!" I think I must have blushed at that because her smirk widened. Great, just great how am I going to explain that one?


	2. Chapter 2

Soleanna's Story Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer in last chapter, so here it is:

**I Do Not Own Maximum Ride or Fang, I Do Own Soleanna though, Joey and Pandora belong to my friends**

* * *

Fangs P.O.V

Soleanna's black red hair caught the sun as she looked at something below us, she looked up at me when I decided that I was going to try to fly away, she smirked,

"where is your flock, Fang?" she asked flying slightly towards me

"I left them, they will be better off without me, Max will" I answered, going slightly quiet at the end, I'd never ever cried, I hadn't when I was almost killed by Ari and I didn't when Angel was kidnapped, and I'm not gonna start now. Soleanna looked down at her left wrist, examining something there, she obviously didn't know what to say, there was an awkward silence, suddenly a rain of about seven hundred bullets was shot up at us, a few at me but mainly at Soleanna, she quickly flew out of range, I tried to follow but I was hit, badly, in my right wing.

The next thing I knew I was falling down towards the ground, unable to fly and move out the way of the stray bullets, they caught my wing a few more times, and one narrowly clipped my left cheek, I hit a branch and the last thing I remembered seeing was Soleanna splitting in to two hybrids, the new Soleanna a perfect image of the first, and thinking oh great, I'm seeing doubles.

Soleanna P.O.V

I watched as Fang was hit by one of the bullets, I knew I had to do something, but I couldn't fly down and help him or the shooter would see me flying down and kill Fang and then me. I concentrated and I felt a familiar tug as my spirit clone separated from me and flew in front of me, I smirked and my clone smirked back at me, she would act like me, talk like me and kick ass like me, if need be, I was taught this at a young age, like the rest of my flock, but unlike everyone else, who had a limit on what the clone could do and how long they could keep it out for, I can keep mine out for a few days and mine could pass as a real person, that I believe is because I can control illusions, a few downsides to my spirit clone was, that if I decided to look at myself in a mirror or someone does it for a test when my clone is out, I will not have a reflection, or I might it just might be a really feint outline or something like that, another is that if I keep my clone out for too long I get really tired and I cannot fight, and in the worst case scenario I cannot control my clone, the longest I have gone before that happened was about five days, and that was when I was still in the school. My clone looked at me and literally read my thoughts because she flew off in the direction of our house, as I expected the rain of bullets followed her, leaving me able to find Fang. I flew down to the ground and, as usual, landed too quickly so I had to run or fall over, I ran towards where I estimated Fang to have landed and started searching for him. I found Fang stretched out in the branches of a huge fir tree; his left foot hanging from where he had put his ankle, his back pack was beside him, hanging from a branch where it had gotten snagged. I somehow got him down from the tree without waking him, I grabbed his pack, but ran into a problem, Fang was about an inch taller than me and probably a hell of a lot heavier, I had to fly fast, silently and unnoticeably to be able to get to the house, lugging Fang I was going to be slower and more noticeable and someone would be sure to see us and follow us, I didn't want to walk because it would take to long but I didn't want to fly in case someone saw us, thinking, I grabbed Fang's left wrist to try to pull him up, but I stopped when the sleeve of his black jacket slid down and I noticed a mark on his wrist, I inspected it closely and gasped as I recognised the mark, I had one just like it on my wrist, the birth mark was in the shape of a bird in flight, Pandora has gotten something once from the School and it mentioned something about two of the 'experiments' having identical birth marks, it didn't mention anyone's names but it showed a picture of the marks, I knew that one was my birthmark but I didn't know who the other one was. I grabbed Fang and started walking back to the house, I had opted for walking, for some reason, this was going to be a long walk home...

**

* * *

**

**1 hour later...**

I could just about see the roof of the big ware house that we had adopted as our home; Fang had woken up half an hour ago and was now hopping along beside me, he had hurt his ankle badly so I had to support him, unfortunately he was putting most of his weight on me, which would have been ok if my spirit clone hadn't been out, and I hadn't eaten for about six hours. Finally I got to the ware house and knocked on the door three times, a tall boy wearing a grey v-necked t-shirt and black jeans walked out, he looked around and saw me, beckoning me inside he turned around and yelled

"SOLEANNA'S BACK! SHES GOT SOMEONE WITH HER! AGAIN!" his voice was slightly higher than you would expect a young adults voice and he sounded slightly girly.

"no need to make a song and dance about it, Joey!" I said smirking as I walked past, I walked to the centre of the large room where there was three girls from my flock and sitting slightly off them was another girl, her large wings open behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I dont own Maximum Ride or Pandora. Pandora belongs to thefirsteverlostgirl1987 (on the first chapter I put her name as thefirstlostgirl1987)**

Fang's POV

There were several people in the large warehouse. Sitting in a small huddle were three girls, all talking rather loudly. Another girl sat away from them, her eyes closed and her wings open. Her wings were a midnight blue with the eye pattern from a peacock's feathers on each wing.  
"Pandy, I'm back." Soleanna called and the girl with the peacock feather wings nodded not opening her eyes. The others looked up and smiled at Soleanna.  
"Put him on the bed and I'll look at his wounds." Peacock said and Soleanna, guided me over to a load of cots, on the far side of the warehouse. Peacock walked over and began examining my wing. I flinched slightly as her cold hands wondered over the wounds.  
"There's a bullet wedged in there." She said touching the wound again and I hissed slightly.  
"Yep, that's got to come out. You've also dislocated your ankle, I'm going to have to push it back into place or it won't heal properly. Then I'll stitch your wings best I can and dress them but its gonna hurt like hell." Peacock informed me.  
"Just do it." I sighed and she nodded. I managed to get a good look at her then. Her hair was a midnight blue, with white highlights. Her eyes were an olive green, framed with thick black eyeliner. She had extremely pale skin and she was really pretty. I let out a scream as she relocated my ankle.  
"Sorry." She mumbled flinching at my scream. Soleanna had gone off to talk to the other girls. Peacock began to bandage my ankle.  
"What's your name?" I asked as she tied the bandage.  
"Pandora." She replied simply, before moving to look at the five bullet wounds in my right wing.  
"ALICE! CAN YOU GET ME THE NEEDLE AND THREAD, THE TWEEZERS AND THE ANTISEPTIC… OH AND A MATCH TOO IF THERE ARE ANY!" Pandora yelled across the room and then there was a strange humming noise and a girl appeared carrying the items in her hands. She set them on the bed and in a blink of an eye was gone again. This only distracted me for about two minutes, before Pandora attacked the bullet with the tweezers.  
"Ow, ow ow ow ow." I yelled as she pulled it out.  
"Sorry but it's, they've got to come out." She slightly sang at me and I gritted my teeth as she attacked the second bullet. When, finally, all three of the bullets that were still in my wing was out, Pandora lit the match and ran it over the needle, before threading it up and stitching my wounds closed. She finished patching me up and set down her needle, She bandaged my wing and then made me lie down on the bed.  
"Get some sleep." She said and I nodded closing my eyes, realising how tired I really was.

I don't know how long I slept for but it must have been a long time because when I woke up there was loads of people yelling and a smell of food, I groaned and sat up in the bed, my wing and my ankle aching painfully

"PANDORA! WHERES MY BAG, I PUT IT DOWN IN THE LOUNGE AND NOW ITS GONE!" someone yelled, I could hear Pandora yell back

"I MOVED IT TO THE CLOSET, NEXT TIME PUT YOUR STUFF AWAY AND I WONT MOVE IT!" there was the sound of someone running, a door opening and the sound of someone rustling through stuff, the door slammed shut and the person yelled again;

"THANKS PAN!"

I groaned again, I was starting to get a headache and these guys were worse than Max's flock, I could hear someone talking nearby, it sounded like Soleanna

"Do you want me to take Fang some food, Pandy?" Soleanna asked

"Yes Soley, there should be some of the leftovers in the fridge, you could heat them up no problem," Pandora answered and I could hear her turn around and start walking off when Pandora spoke again "Oh and Soleanna?"

"Yes?"

"Don't set the kitchen on fire this time because the microwave won't work!"

"oh ha ha, I'll try not to!" I could hear her run off towards the back of the warehouse, obviously where the kitchen was. I could hear several clunking sounds coming from the kitchen, it reminded me of when Max was in the kitchen looking for something, I hoped my food wasn't going to be burnt to a crisp, five minutes later I could hear someone running towards where I was lying, the person was obviously holding a tray because I could hear several things clinking on it, I looked up as Soleanna entered the mini room, when she saw me watching her she blushed slightly

"You set the kitchen on fire?" I asked smirking, this time giving her a taste of her own medicine

"It was an accident, the stupid microwave wouldn't work!" she protested shoving the tray onto my lap "here's your food" the food at least didn't look burnt or even poisoned, but you really couldn't tell just by looking at it, Soleanna noticed me checking it,

"it's not poisoned, Pandora cooked it. She's a good cook" she said she went to say something else when someone yelled:

"YO SOLEANNA! I JUST GOT THE COOLEST T-SHIRT YET, YOU HAVE TO SEE IT!" someone yelled, Soleanna turned to me, gave me an apologetic look and ran off to find her friend. Leaving me to eat alone, I didn't mind. It turned out I wasn't eating alone, because soon after she left Pandora walked in.

Pandora's POV

This boy Sole had brought back with her intrigued me. He was surrounded by mystery and things just kept getting more and more curious. In the end I caved and asked to see his hand, hoping to find some clue but that's the thing with palm reading not only can you see the past you can see the future and I sure as hell didn't want to see what I saw. I let go of his hand and ran off with his empty tray. Once I got into the kitchen I took a few deep breathes trying to calm myself down before any of the others got up and noticed my state. I grabbed my iPod and began listening to whatever I could to calm my head, which was still flashing me bits of what I had seen in his hand. Our breed of hybrid was mostly focused around the elements and I was life. Being part of an element meant you had a contrast element soul-mate, love at first sight and all that shit. So far only six people had found their 'soul mate' but I don't believe in it, it's a load of bull in my opinion, I don't need another half to make me whole, I've survived this long on my own, well I've had the flock and all but I'm the one who has to hold the role of mother hen, the leader and I'm not even the oldest technically Joey and Evelyn are but they haven't seen or done the things I've done or been forced to do. I shook off that thought as well before anyone could sense my distress building which would probably be Joey, stupid Love element, sensing different emotions and acting like freaking cupid. Damn really need to stop ranting in my head. Ok lets calm down before my head explodes. I sat down on the dining room table and crossed my legs closing my eyes going into my relaxation/meditation mode. It's like when a windup toy starts to go crazy and you push the reset button and it floops, that's kind of what I do. Wait windup toy that can't be right. Oh well so where was I… Oh yeah, meditating. Ok breathe in, breathe out. Music. Calm. Someone approaching, Sole.

"Pan, you know my birthmark on my wrist?" Soleanna started, waiting for me to answer, I pulled out my iPod ear buds so that I could hear her properly

"Yes, hun, the documents from the School said that there was another person with that mark as well, what are you trying to say?" I answered, uncoiling myself from my meditative position and jumping off the table, I looked at her and finally noticed how alike Fang she was

"I noticed Fang had the exact same mark on his left wrist as well, do you think that would be because we are twins?"

"It could be, but I don't know, perhaps the School gave them to you for a reason, or it could just be a coincidence, I will do some research into that and- oh hello Soleanna's spirit clone!" I started before Sole's clone appeared right beside me, I'd always hated the fact that Soleanna always made her clone sneak up on people and scare them, but the last time she'd done that to me I'd tied her up and made her watch Hannah Montanna all day, she's never done it since.

"You seemed pretty, I don't know, um..." she clicked her fingers a few times trying to think of a word "...annoyed, when you walked out of Fangs room. What happened?" I looked at the floor not really knowing how I could answer that, I noticed Soleanna's black trainers move out of my view, and I could hear her walk off, typical Soleanna, faced with emotions she would walk off, always, one of the few reasons she couldn't find a soul mate, yet. I sighed and ran outside, I leapt up in the air, opened my huge peacock coloured wings, and flew to the roof of the warehouse. All of the things I saw from Fangs palm was buzzing around my head, I perched on the roof and dug my nails into my arm, I don't know why I did this but because my nails were so long, it hurt, a lot. I screamed, trying to get rid of the anger that I felt now. When I finished I noticed someone trying to climb the ladder to the roof, with one foot, not doing a very good job though. When he got up I found myself staring into the dark eyes of Fang.


	4. Chapter 4

**wow here is chapter 4, the same disclaimer as before, Pandora belongs to my friend, Soleanna belongs to me, Joey and Alice belongs to another one of my friends, and all the others belong to my other friends, apart from Fang and Iggy who belongs to James Patterson**

* * *

Pandora's POV

He sat down next to me swinging his legs over the roof and I contemplated pushing him off. I decided against it Sole would kill me.  
"Penny for your thoughts." Fang said and I smiled.  
"Honestly I was thinking about pushing you off the roof and ending all my problems but one Sole would never forgive and two I'd erm… I guess I'd miss you and the silence." I said and Fang chuckled and I wanted to punch myself for letting my stomach do a summersault. I noticed Fang looking at me and I turned my head so that he wouldn't see my face,  
"Your arm is bleeding." Fang said and I looked down at my arm.  
"It's nothing, forget it." I said but he took hold of my hands and I gasped as what felt like a million little jolts of electricity ran across my skin. Fang looked at me as olive met chocolate and our faces grew closer and closer…  
"PANDY! TIME FOR YOUR HAPPY PILL!" Joey called and we sprang back and I closed my eyes before standing up and leaving Fang on the roof. I snatched the anti-depressant or as Joey likes to call it my happy pill and downed it. Why does he always have to spoil the moment? I sighed, and flew back up to the roof, where Fang sat typing something into his laptop. Soleanna had once told me that he had a blog, I'd tried to read it myself but Scott wouldn't let me onto his laptop. I heard Fang sigh and type more into his keyboard,  
"Someone's hacking your laptop!" I yelled sensing a hacker on his laptop, don't ask me how I did it, and grabbed it off Fang. I threw it off the roof and it landed somewhere in the yard  
"Why did you do that?" Fang yelled at me  
"As I said, someone, possibly The School, was hacking your laptop!" I yelled back  
"It was probably Nudge," he said, I suddenly noticed that we were a few centimetres away from each other, Fang obviously also noticed because he took hold of my hands again and yet again our faces grew closer, until Fang crushed his mouth to mine. My eyes widened in shock but my lips decided to work for my brain and I kissed him back. I took my hands away from his and ran them up his back and into his hair. He wrapped his arms around my waist as we deepened the kiss. We were both trying to pull each other closer. I broke the kiss first and rested my forehead against his looking into his eyes and I saw only two things pain and guilt.  
"I…" Fang began but I put a finger to his lips and kissed him again.

**In the warehouse  
Soleanna's P.O.V****  
**

I was sitting in my room listening to my iPod and reading one of the many books there was in my room, I suddenly heard a faint humming sound coming closer towards me, Alice,  
"Dom and Scott wants everyone to go to HQ, he has gotten some info on the next School, and he needs to decide on who to send on the 'mission'" Alice said appearing besides me, I nodded and rolled off my bed "oh and, do you know where Pandora is? She's been a pretty long time" I shook my head this time,  
"I'll go find her" I said stopping my iPod and walking out of my room, I walked out to the front of the warehouse, I leapt up and snapped open my wings and flew to the roof, and I didn't like what I saw there.  
"OMG! WHAT THE HELL?" I yelled, stepping backwards, Fang and Pandora were there, snogging. They heard me uncoiled themselves, and looked at me, I stepped back again, I really didn't like it, at all, especially after Pan acted so strange after reading Fangs palm, I tried to step backwards again, turn and fly off the roof, but instead I stepped backwards, turned wobbly and fell off the roof. Luckily before I fell too far, I felt someone grab hold of my left wrist and pull me back up. I found myself face to face with Fang who tried to get up but flopped because of his ankle, he noticed something on the wrist he was holding and examined it, I knew that he was examining my birthmark.  
"You have the same birthmark as me!" Fang exclaimed, looking up at me in shock.  
"Yeah, I don't know why though." I said looking at him, Pandora looked at me, then down at Fang.  
"It's either you guys are twins, or the School made you look very alike on purpose!" She said, I made a face, thinking that it was very gross that my best friend loved my brother. Fang let go of my wrist and I turned to go, before remembering why I came to find them in the first place. I turned round to see, Pandy helping Fang up off the floor and they were too close for comfort and when I say that I mean my comfort.  
"Alice said that Dom and Scott wanted everyone to go to the computer room, they have to show us something." I said, computer room was the name that we always called the HQ when we were outside, or there was other people about.  
"Ok, Sole can you please get the wheel chair for Fang?" Pandora said, I nodded and jumped off the roof. I found the wheel chair near Fangs bed, and flew outside with it, Pandora and Fang was waiting for me, just outside the front door, Fang opened his mouth to protest but Pandy gave him her look, which she usually gave us when we were about to argue. He sighed and sat in the wheel chair. Pandy wheeled him through the house and down to the basement. I held the door open for the two and followed behind them.

**Fangs P.O.V**

****"Welcome to hybrid HQ." Pandora said pushing my wheel chair further into the room, I stared around in admiration at the large basement room, there were computers against every wall and crammed into every nook and cranny in the room.  
"Do NOT touch the computers, people!" A boy with huge wings sitting across the room at a large computer screen yelled.  
"HEY! Soleanna! Do NOT touch that, you touching something curses it, and I do not want this place to burn to crisps!" He yelled again. I saw Soleanna nearby, she moved away from the computer nearest her, but continued to read what was on the screen.  
"So what's going on?" Pandora asked and the boy looked at me and then at Pandora.  
"He's got the all clear." Pandora said and the boy shrugged and nodded.  
"Right so you know how we keep in touch with flock 3-6, us being flock 2 and then obviously flock one. Well we got reports of a disturbance at The School in New Mexico and flock one were captured, most of them escaped except for the blind one." The boy said.  
"Iggy?" I said in shock and Pandora pushed me over to the computer screen. We were looking at CCTV footage of some kind. Sure enough there was Iggy, he looked terrible, thin enough that you could count his ribs, there were dark circles under his eyes and he was covered in different sized cuts and bruises. He was hung up by his wrists and his feet didn't touch the floor, his shoulders looked dislocated.  
"We'll get him Fang." Pandora said, before standing up and going over to another computer screen, the boy following. Another appeared right next to the computer and Pandora noticed him before saying;  
"Scott, get me blueprints of the New Mexico school, Alice get Joey and get building the biggest bomb you can. Soleanna take Fang upstairs and get him some food there should be some in the fridge." I saw the boy that had appeared next to the computer walk off, the first boy glared at Soleanna before following the other boy, Soleanna pushed me out of the computer room and into kitchen. She pushed some food towards me but I wasn't hungry. Soleanna noticed me not eating; she looked at her trainers and then sat on one of the worktops  
"Don't worry, the others will find Iggy, Pandora will make sure he's ok, trust me." She said and I felt all the anger and confusion inside me boil over.  
"How can I even trust you when I know nothing about any of you, I barely know any of your names!" I snapped in a very un Fang like manner. I saw her jaw clench, trying to obviously keep in control of herself.  
"My flock has been helping your flock escape from the School for years! You obviously know a lot about Pandora already, judging by the fact that you was snogging her earlier!" Soleanna said jumping up from the worktop, she clenched her hands and they encased themselves in balls of fire, I couldn't help staring at them, I had never seen anyone do that before, she closed her eyes and a few seconds later, the fire disappeared. I let out the breath I didn't realise that I had been holding.  
"How did you do that?" I asked stunned.  
"My flock is more focused around elements, I am fire, Pandora is life, Dom is earth, Alice is air, Scott is night, Evyln is day, Joey is love, Leha is spirit and Claude is shadow, we are meant to find our soul mates, our soul mates being the contrasting element to our element. Take Alice and Dom for example he's earth and she's air. It's meant to be a completion thing or something like one person is loads of fun and the other is no fun at all, they complete you. So it's like Pandora is life so her soul mate is death, there is just me, Pan and Joey that hasn't found our soul mate yet, really I don't give a shit about this 'soul mate' business." She said, I nodded, obviously they were her flock. I hadn't seen many of them around.  
"Scott and Dom are twins, Alice and Joey are siblings, Evyln and Leha are half sisters. As for HQ and everything there is actually 6 different flocks around America and one Eraser Pack that's actually good. So this is like our network, we're fighting back against the School. Just a bit of a different strategy to your old Flock." Soleanna finished. Pandora walked into the room followed by two people. I recognised the girl as Alice and the boy as Joey.  
"We'll be off then. Fang I promise you Iggy will be ok." Pandora said, she looked at Soleanna who shrugged and covered her eyes and I wondered why but the next second Pandora kissed me again quickly, before she walked out of the room, a dumbfounded and slightly mentally scarred Alice and Joey following.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys; same disclaimer as before. This is a joint effort between myself and TheFirstEverLostGirl1987. Read & Review because reviews are like cookies and we love cookies. **

Iggy's POV

I couldn't feel my arms, I was so hungry they hadn't fed me since they'd dragged me in here. I knew Max and the others were gone. I heard a massive boom from the not so far distance and brought my head up as I heard the metal door open and footsteps. Someone warm was letting me down.

"Max?" I croaked and the person shhed me, like a mother would.

"Pandy we have precisely three minutes to get out of here." Another voice said and the warm person, picked me up and then we were moving. I heard the flapping of wings and knew we were in the air. There was a massive BOOM! I jumped slightly in the persons arms as they flew me away from that horrid place.

Pandora's POV

I could never have had more feeling, than that towards the thin, weak injured boy in my arms as I flew us back to HQ. We arrived and I quickly took him to our small infirmary. I quickly examined him, he'd dislocated both his shoulders, he was malnourished, dehydrated and he'd been badly beaten. His back was in ribbons and I'd have to stitch him up. Iggy moaned and tried to turn over.

"Iggy, my name is Pandora and I'm going to need you to hold still so I can fix your shoulders, its going to hurt but I'll try to be gentle, ok?" She asked and Iggy nodded. I took a firm hold of his shoulder and pushed it back into place and he screamed loudly. I moved him over and gripped his other shoulder and trying to be as gentle as possible and pushed it back into place and he screamed again. I helped him to sit up and bandaged his shoulders. I grabbed the needle and thread and began to stitch up his wounds. He whimpered and I tried to sooth him as best I could. Soon he fell asleep and I finished patching him up and left him to sleep. Fang was waiting outside in the wheelchair.

"How is he?" Fang asked and I gave him a weak smile and opened the door for him to wheel himself in. It was quite funny because when I first met him he had towered over me, now he barely came up to my waist. He wheeled over to the bed and looked at Iggy, I slipped out the room to give them some privacy.

I walked into the kitchen, my head was killing me. I reached into the cupboard and went to grab the aspirin but I stumbled and everything went black.

_I was in my room crying. The door burst open and Fang was stood in the doorway. I threw a pillow at him and when I ran out of pillows I threw my alarm clock. He dodged it and strode towards where I was on the bed and kissed me forcefully. At first I fought him and tried to get him off me but in the end I melted into the kiss._

I sat up from my bed and rubbed my head coughing. Oh crap I was ill and I felt like I was dying. I lay back down and rolled over and nearly screamed, Fang was lying next to me, fast asleep and my head was resting on his chest. He turned his head and opened his eyes, so we were looking at each other.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" He asked and I frowned.

"Fine but why are you on my bed?" I tried to ask in between coughs and he chuckled.

"You passed out in the kitchen so I carried you into here and when I put you on the bed you pulled me down and wouldn't let go." He explained and I blushed.

"You kept mumbling about how comfortable I was." He whispered and I turned an even deeper shade of red. I decided to just shrug and cough, saying;

"Well you are very comfortable, I might not ever let you go." I mumbled, coughed and retched. I rushed to the bathroom and threw up. I moaned and sort of flumped as I flushed the vomit away. I saw black spots in front of my eyes and fainted again. Damn what was it about me fainting?

Fang's POV

I heard a thud and walked into the bathroom to see Pandora collapsed by the toilet. I picked her up again and put her on the bed, I walked out of the room, to try to find one of her flock, they could help probably. I saw Soleanna walk past the room,

"Soleanna, I think something's wrong with Pandora?" Soleanna stopped and looked at me

"How can you walk now Fang?" she asked surprised.

"I don't know, I held Pandora's hand and it was like electricity ran up my body and healed it. That's why I was trying to protest against the wheelchair, my ankle was fine." Fang said and Soleanna's mouth formed in an 'o'.

"So what's wrong with her?" Soleanna asked and I listed off her symptoms.

"OMG! You must have drained her life force when you touched her because she healed you." Soleanna said and then smacked me upside the head.

"Ow what did you do that for?" I said rubbing where she hit me.

"Cause you're an idiot." Soleanna said simply before walking into Pan's room. I walked to Iggy's room, he was still passed out. I sat down in the chair as Iggy shot up in bed. I stood up and put a hand on his chest, pushing him back down.

"Easy Ig, it's alright your safe here." I said and he frowned.

"Fang? Max found you?" He asked and I sighed.

"No your with some friends of mine, we found you in the New Mexico School. I've got a lot of explaining to do but you need to rest first ok?" I said and he nodded closing his eyes. Alice walked in and looked around the room.

"Where's Pandora?" She asked, I shook my head.

"She's ill, in bed." I answered, Alice's eyes widened and flew out the room.

"EVERYONE LISTEN PANDORA'S ILL!" She yelled and Iggy frowned.

"Who was that? Who's Pandora?" He asked and I sighed, standing up.

"I promise I'll explain later, I've got to go and help out. Try and get some sleep ok." I said and he nodded.

Soleanna's POV

Pandy had a fever and kept mumbling. She kept saying Fang's name over and over. I stood up and left to find him. I found him just outside Iggy's room.

"Hey how's she doing?" Fang asked and I sighed, shaking my head.

"She really isn't doing well, she keeps mumbling your name and she has a fever." I said and he nodded, running off to her room. I watched as he lay down next to her, pulling her shivering body close to his and resting her head on his chest. I couldn't help but smile, somehow they looked so right together, lying there. I walked out of Pandora's room and to the infirmary, Iggy was sitting up in bed. I sighed and pushed him back so that he was lying down.

"Fang?" He asked. I shook my head but then remembered that he was blind.

"No, I am Soleanna." I said, his face filled with confusion.

"You sound like Fang, are you sure your not him?" He asked and I chuckled.

"No, I'm Soleanna, Fangs twin sister." I said and his eyebrows shot up.

"What?" He exclaimed and I laughed sitting down.

"It's a long story." I said and he shrugged and winced slightly.

"I've got time." He said leaning back and I lunged into the story of how I met Fang a week ago, how we have the same birthmark, his and Pandy's relationship and everything else up until him being rescued.

He seemed rather amused at the idea of Pandora and Fang being together. He went on to fill me in on what had happened since Fang left. He went silent when it came to talking about what happened at The School and I didn't push him to talk about it. We ended up falling into silence, when there was a sudden crash from upstairs and I looked up.

"I'd better go check that, I'll bring you some food ok." I said and left as Iggy nodded. I ran up stairs to find the kitchen in a mess and Alice covered in saucepans.

"What the hell were you trying to do?" I asked and Alice stood up.

"I was trying to cook dinner, it is five o'clock and the boys are complaining." She said and I sighed, walking over to the fridge.

"That night be a bit hard since we have no food." I commented and Alice groaned.

Pandora's POV

I woke up and jumped slightly, Fang had his arms wrapped around my waist and I was feeling a lot better. I sat up slightly and kissed him. He pulled me closer and I climbed on top of him, straddling his waist. He broke the kiss and I looked down at him, smirking.

"I see you've recovered." He whispered and I chuckled, nodding and kissed him again. We deepened the kiss and Fang and he moaned into my mouth as I nibbled on his bottom lip. I moved my lips down his jaw line and ran my tongue up his ear, causing him to growl. In one movement he turned the table so he was on top. I gasped as he kissed my tingling lips but I kissed him back just as forcefully. I didn't really care about the fact everyone could probably hear the bed springs but I couldn't have cared less.

Soleanna's POV

"Dom, what are they doing up there?" Alice asked Dom, who had just walked into the kitchen. He sighed and I looked up at him and rolled my eyes, _this time you'll have to explain it to her, _I mouthed at him and he groaned.

"They're just… jumping on the bed Alice. Nothing to worry about, so what's for dinner?" Dom asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nothing there isn't any food in. Why don't you take Alice and go to the grocers and don't steal anything!" I called as they walked out hand in hand. They were really cute together and it had taken to us leaving them alone in a night maze for them to get together. I stuck my headphones on and my music at full blast. I grabbed a book and sat down in the living room when I remembered Iggy and felt suddenly extremely sorry for him, since the infirmary was right underneath Pandy's room. I put my book down and walked into the infirmary, Iggy was lying on his stomach with his pillow over his head. I had to move him, poor Iggy, he was probably wondering what was going on.

"Iggy, you ok?" I asked, he took the pillow off his head, rolled over and sat up.

"This is worse than when he was with Max." He said, I helped him up.

"I'm going for a walk, you coming?" I asked him and he shrugged.

"Um, ok." He answered, now I wondered how he was going to follow me, he got up and walked to the door, without bashing into anything, which I was pretty amazed about.

"Um, how did you do that? Hope you don't mind me asking." I asked, he turned to face me and almost looked into my eyes, by almost I mean he was looking just above my eyes, he shrugged and winced again.

"I don't know, Sole." He replied, his eyes wide with shock. Normally I didn't like people shortening my name to Sole or Soley, but it sounded ok when Iggy said it, which was strange. We were really, really close to each other now but I didn't seem to care. I felt like my heart was in my throat and I stood on my tip toes, Iggy was really tall, taller than Fang and our lips brushed. It felt like an explosion had gone off as we kissed, Iggy pulled me closer and we deepened the kiss. I frowned unsure about all of this. I broke away from him and took his hand and we walked out of the infirmary and outside, our fingers entwined together. Something strange was happening at HQ.

We got back to HQ later to see Alice and Dom returning from grocery shopping. When we got in I mentally groaned as the squeaking sound of bed springs was still going on. I envied Evelyn and Scott were away on a mission but to be honest this was how Evelyn and Scott were when they soul mated. Was that what was going on? Pandy had had to sit Dom and Alice down to make sure they didn't _do_ anything which had been very un productive but Dom had taken Pandy's threat very seriously.

"Ok Dom, what are they doing, they can't have been jumping for over an hour?" Alice asked and Dom sighed and then smirked evilly.

"Why don't you go ask them?" He joked and Alice smiled.

"Ok." She said and zoomed off before Dom could stop her. 3. 2. 1.

"AH MY EYES!" We heard her scream and zoom away. She reappeared her eyes covered, luckily the bouncing stopped and about ten minutes later a very red Fang and Pandora walked into the kitchen. Pandora glared at Alice who went very red.

"I see your better now Andy Pandy!" Dom said smirking, Pandora ran at him and tried to hit him. We all laughed except Iggy and Fang who weren't in on the joke.

"Andy Pandy?" Fang asked, raising an eyebrow as Pandy walked to stand next to him again.

"Its short for Andrea Pandora, but Pan hates being called it, so we call her it to annoy her." I explained and Fang grinned evilly.

"Yeah and don't you ever think about calling me it. I can think of some very interesting ways of torturing you." Pan told him grinning. Fang whispered something and Pan cocked an eyebrow, whispering something back.

Fang's POV

"Yeah and don't you ever think about calling me it, I can think of some very interesting ways of torturing you." Pan told me grinning.

"Are you sure I won't like these torture methods Andy Pandy." I whispered in her ear and she cocked an eyebrow.

"Hm I wonder where Alice hid my handcuffs." She whispered back and I chuckled, then I noticed the look on Iggy's face.

"You. Me. Talk. Outside. Now." He said and I nodded and we walked outside. I wonder how he knew where the outside was.

"HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO MAX?" Iggy yelled and I felt the guilt build up inside me again. I had forgotten about her, Soleanna had told me about soul mates, and Pandora had whispered something to me about it earlier. Could that be the reason?

"I don't know, I just-" I stammered, which was unlike me. It suddenly started to pelt it down with rain and inside I heard a water pipe burst.

"HOLY SHI-!" I heard Alice scream "GUYS THE KITCHEN'S FLOODING!" I turned round as Soleanna and Pandora came out of the warehouse.

"Iggy, you need to calm down." Soleanna said and Iggy looked at her, his chest rising and falling. He was starting to glow with a blue light. I stepped back and looked down at myself and saw that I was glowing with like a black energy. What was going on? Iggy's eyes were glowing blue now a pure blue without a pupil or a white of the eye. Soleanna stood off the side, her arms stretched out in front of her and her eyes closed, a ring of fire surrounded the two, she walked towards Iggy. She started talking to him but I could not hear what she was saying. Whatever it was Iggy was listening intently.

"What's the fire for?" I asked Pandora, who turned to me, her eyes a pure white.

"I guess its to stop him from trying to attack anyone." She answered as I took a step back.

"What is going on anyway?" I asked again and she smiled.

"Iggy has discovered his element, you are as well. Soleanna has to try to calm him down so that he doesn't do anything. If you have found your soul mate before you have discovered your element, they are the only ones who can calm you down." Pandora said taking a small step closer to me.

"Iggy is Soleanna's soul mate?" I asked and Pandora nodded stepping closer to me and I felt myself calm down and relax. The black started to eb away and I looked down at Pandora who was glowing a bright white. She held out her hand and I held out mine ontop of hers and our two energies combined. I looked into her white eyes and she smiled at me.

"Soul mates." Pandy whispered and I nodded. We drew in closer and kissed passionately, the black and white energy combining and faded. We broke apart and saw Iggy and Soleanna kissing and the blue light mixing with the red before fading… and for those few precious moment, before I heard the one person I hoped I'd never have to hear again.

"FANG!"

**Oooo cliffie for you. If you review we might put up the next chappie today. In other words review my pretties. Peace out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**same disclaimer as before, I dont own any of the Maximum Ride characters, I really only own Soleanna, the others belong to my friends. please review.**

* * *

Fangs P.O.V

I looked up and saw Max running at me and I just stood there frozen like a rabbit caught in the headlights. She flung her arms around me and kissed me. It felt wrong, I can't remember for how long I'd wanted to be with Max but now the only person I wanted was Pandy. Oh SHIT PANDY! I broke away from Max in time to see Pandora running away from me.  
"I'm so sorry Fang. Please come back. Please." Max begged but I broke away from her and ran after Pandora. I had to explain to tell her. I found her on the roof.  
"Pandy please." I whispered and she wiped her eyes as she stood on the edge of the roof.  
"Don't call me that. It doesn't matter that we are soul mated does it? Your heart still belongs to her." Pandy sniffed and I took a small step forward.  
"No Pandy. That's not true, I love _you._" I said reaching her and pulling her into my chest and she began to beat it with her fists, sobbing.  
"You don't. You love _her._ Don't lie to me." she yelled crying, I felt so bad.  
"I love you." I said again and she cried harder as the door to the roof banged open to reveal a very angry Max.  
"Fang." She said her eyes filled with hurt and anger, as she laid eyes on Pandora who was sobbing into my chest.  
"I'm sorry Max." I said sorrowfully and she shook her head glaring at Pandora.  
"So I see the School finally got to you. She's brainwashed you or it must just be you never really cared about me, it's taken you little over a week to get over me!" She yelled and Pandora pulled herself away from me, to look at Max. She wiped her eyes on the sleeve and made her face impassive of emotion.  
"I am no agent of the School, Maximum Ride." She said venomously and I felt a chill go up my spine as the air turned cold. "I work for my own flock, I care for my flock, unlike you, you left one of your flock to die, and another left. I would never do that, I'd walk through fire, swim the channel, fly thousands of mile without stopping, I'd jump in front of bullets to stop one of my own from dying." Pandora said her eye looked darker and Soleanna looked worried.  
"Fang I'd hold Pandy down." She said and I quickly grabbed hold of Pandy's waist as she lunged for Max, mumbling something in Greek.  
"Πώς θα μπορούσε να σας! Θα σκοτώσει ένα δικό σας και αναμένουμε από αυτές να σ 'αγαπώ; Πόσα ακόμη θα πρέπει να υποφέρουν στα χέρια Μέγιστη σας βόλτα; Πόσα ακόμη θα πρέπει να πεθάνουν; Σκότωσες καλύτερος φίλος μου. Δεν είναι η Σχολή, εσείς και γι 'αυτό ποτέ δεν θα σε συγχωρήσει!" I don't know what she said but whatever it was Angel gasped translating it in her head. She must have relayed the message to Max because she took a step back, anger filling her face.  
"I did what I had to." She whispered and Iggy frowned, shaking slightly in his own anger.  
"And you had to leave me." He whispered and we all turned to look at him.  
"Iggy I." Max began to say but Iggy cut her off.  
"No you could have saved me but you chose not to. You didn't have to leave me. Do you know what they did to me? I thought I was going to die! Do you know what that feels like? No you don't! They hung me up by my wrists and dislocated my shoulders. They would beat me more than three times a day and you didn't come back, if it was someone else you would have done anything to save them." Iggy yelled and Max took a step back, it started to rain again. Pandora was still fighting to get at Max. I kissed her exposed neck and she stilled slightly her breathe catching.  
"Calm down love." I whispered and she slumped slightly in my arms, her breathing really fast.  
She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around me, hugging me and nuzzling her nose into my neck. I stroked her hair and tried not to look at Max. I rested my chin in her hair and smelt her shampoo, it was minty. I could feel Max's eyes boring holes in my head but I didn't care.  
"I just realized I haven't told you I love you too." Pandy mumbled, I hugged her harder.

Soleanna's POV

I was standing with my back to Pandora and Fang, I was happy for them, but I still didn't want to see my best friend and my brother, I felt Iggy wrap and arm around waist and I leaned into him, feeling comforted. I looked at Max as I saw her move towards Pandora with a murderous look in her eyes, I conjured flames to stop her, she turned to look at me and did a double take, I knew she was comparing me to Fang because I looked like him.  
"Go home Max, you don't belong here," Fang said, and Max took a step back, tears in her eyes, she looked at Iggy but he just shook his head, and I wondered how he knew, Max turned and left, the rest of the flock looked between Fang and Iggy. Dylan followed straight after Max but the others lingered  
"she did it to Iggy, how long do you think it will be before Max leaves you." Pandora addressed the rest of the flock. Nudge and Angel followed Max but Gazzy stayed, Max noticed and said  
"you coming Gazzy?" Gazzy shook his head and Max looked at him.  
"So you're abandoning me too?" She asked and Gazzy glared at her, shaking his head.  
"No one's abandoned you Max, you abandoned us." He said and with that the remains of Flock One left. I turned around to see Fang and Pandora in a heated kiss. I moaned and turned away to look at Alice.  
"Oh no that means the bed springs are going to get another workout aren't they?" Alice moaned and Pandora gave her the finger, not breaking away from Fang. I looked up at Iggy and kissed him on the cheek. He smiled and pecked me on the lips, which turned into a full on kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and I heard Alice groaned but it was stifled by Dom kissing her.

Pandora's POV

I was so happy right now. I was in love and Fang loved me back. We were soul mates, for life. If Max came back we would show her what happened when you messed with flock 2, Fang and I broke apart and Gazzy ran up to us, wide eyed

"Um, why are you all kissing?" he asked staring at Iggy, Soleanna, Alice and Dom, I didn't know how I could answer that, he was younger than Alice so he really wouldn't get it, I looked round, it was starting to get dark,

"Guys I think we'd better go inside, it's starting to get dark" I said, Iggy and Soleanna broke apart quickly and when they saw Gazzy looking at them, they both blushed, unfortunately Alice and Dom were harder to split. I finally broke them apart and we walked down into the main living room and sat on the sofas.  
"Right everyone time for bed we've got school in the morning. Gazzy, you can take the room next to Dom's. Dom can you show him where to go. Iggy, you can have the room next to Soleanna's. Alice bed. Now." Everyone moaned but did as they were told.  
"What about me?" Fang whispered pulling me into his lap and I smiled kissing him quickly on the lips. I led him over to my room and we fell asleep cuddled into each other, because as I've said before, he really is very comfy.


	7. Chapter 7

**HIYA! here is chapter 7, same disclaimer as before. My friend wrote Iggy's nightmare/flashback for me. lol, please review!**

_"Bring him." A rough voice ordered and Iggy felt someone pull him roughly to his feet and shoved from the small cell, he had spent the night in. He was dragged down corridor after corridor, until finally he was pushed into what can only be called a torture chamber. He could smell the foul stench of burnt flesh and sweat met his nose. He was forced into a chair and the guards quickly bound him to it. The thick rough lengths of rope dug into his skin causing a discomfort and every time he struggled they would bite into his skin. He heard the sound of heels on the floor._  
_"Well, well. If it isn't the little birdie. You won't be so rebellious after I'm done with you." The woman whispered in his ear causing him to shudder. She turned to the guards. _  
_"You may go." She said and Iggy heard them leave quickly. He shifted uncomfortably in his chair, as he heard the sound of a chair wheeling itself close to him. _  
_"Well now Iggy, what to do with you?" She said like a parent telling off a disobedient child. He heard her pulling a tray of instruments closer to her. He heard her pick something up and let out a cry, as she pushed it into chest, missing all vital organs. The sharp pain was replaced it an ache. The idea was to make every breathe hurt and it sure as hell did. She smirked and slowly twisted the spike, causing Iggy to cry out again, as another wave of agony washed over him. She smirked withdrawing her hand from the spike; Iggy hung his head and took a deep breath, earning a sharp pain in his chest. Slowly she picked up a strip of rusty barbed wire and smirked again. Iggy glared at her and spat in her face, as one last step of defiance. She wiped his saliva away with a finger and slapped him across the face. For a small girl, there was such force behind the slap that his head snapped back forcefully. He hung his head and took another breathe trying to gain some control but the spike in his chest caused more pain with each breathe. He let out as hiss of pain as the strip of barbed wire was wrapped around his lower arm. He felt his own blood trickling from the wound. He let out another yell as she took a small dagger and dragged it across the left side of his face. She plunged the dagger into his side; again missing all his vital organs, only doing enough damage to hurt him, not kill him. He hung his head as tears fell from his eyes. _  
_"Aw, had enough already." She crooned smirking. "Too bad. I'm far from finished with you." She whispered and pushing her chair away from him, got up and disappeared from his line of vision. He soon smelt smoke and a flicker of fear ran through him as she appeared in front of him a white hot iron in her hand. With quick skilled hands, she pushed it into his stomach and he let out a cry of pure agony. Nothing could describe this pain. He closed his eyes and prayed for her to stop. She removed the iron and placed it in the crook of his neck. Iggy let out another piercing scream and smelt the scent of his own burning flesh. Her cruel cold laugh ringing in his ears. She removed the iron and threw it away. She looked down at him with cold steel grey eyes. _  
_"I could make this all go away Iggy. All you have to do is work for us." She said stroking his face. _  
_"I'd rather die." He spat back and she shook her head. _  
_"Oh no. I don't think we'll let you off that easily." And she turned on her heel and left the room. Leaving Iggy alone in the darkness, with only the pain for company. _

_The door swung open and two of the gorilla like goons stepped in. They pulled him out of the chair and flung him to the floor before binding his wrist together behind his back and his ankles together. The executioner re-entered the room, removing her coat and looking down at her prey, licking her lips. Iggy shifted uncomfortable feeling her gaze. She walked towards him and he shuffled back, trying to ignore the pain in his chest, side and arm. She laughed coldly and knelt down to him, pinning him to the ground and removing the wooden spike, causing him to yell out. She threw it away and rested her hands on his chest, trailing them down, touching him as she pleased. He tried to get away from her touch but she pinned him down, straddling him. He wanted to be sick. She kept touching him and all he wanted was to die, the endless torture the School put him through was nothing compared to this. She began to strip him and he felt as small and weak as a dormouse. He let his mind and conscious cocoon over blocking out what she was doing to him. He didn't break down until she left, only then did he curl up into a ball and sob, crying himself to sleep.  
_  
_She came back the next day, smirking. Iggy lay still as she circled him looking at him hungrily. He was still naked in front of her and he curled up trying to hide himself. She laughed shrilly kicking him in the spine. He whimpered as she pinned him to the floor. She started to grind her hips into his and he felt his body reacting. She chuckled and leaned into him and licked his ear making him shudder. _  
_"You like it Iggy?" She whispered in his ear and he shook his head. She laughed and pouted. _  
_"Aw too bad." She whispered and continued to grind her hips against his. He let out a sob. _  
_"Please." He begged and she smiled. _  
_"Please what?" She asked and a tear trickled down his cheek. _  
_"Please. st. stop." He begged._

Iggy's P.O.V

I yelled and shot up in bed. I was shaking from shock as the memories of that horrible night and tears fell from my eyes. I lay back down and took a deep breath.  
"Iggy, what's wrong?" Soleanna asked sitting down on the bed.  
"Bad dream." I mumbled and she rested her hand on my knee and I felt her eyes on me.  
"Want to talk about it?" She asked and I nodded. We lay back on the bed and she rested her head on my chest and I closed my eyes.  
"When I was at the School there was this woman, who would come and torture me at night, except she wouldn't use whips or branding or long hard experiments. She'd touch me and and." I trailed off and Soleanna gasped and clenched her fists into my T-Shirt.  
"I'll kill them." She said murderously and I opened my eyes in shock.  
"You'll what?" I asked and she snarled.  
"No one hurts my soul mate. I'll kill them." She said and I hugged her closer.  
"Calm down love. You don't have to kill anyone, it's over now and I've found you. You make me happy and the memories fade when you're around." I said and Soleanna loosened her grip on my T-Shirt.  
"I love you Iggy." She whispered and I smiled, feeling a whole weight lift from my chest.  
"I love you too Sole." We fell asleep later and the nightmares returned. I could only pray they'd go away with time.

We were woken up at seven by Pandora's alarm clock, I could hear Soleanna groan almost inaudibly and roll over. Soleanna was a lot like Fang in some ways but was unlike him in others, it was strange the way she and Fang could just say something at the same time in the exact same way. According to everyone else Soleanna looked a lot like Fang. I really wanted to know what Soleanna looked like. Screw that, I wanted to know what everyone looked like! I wanted to be able to see, like everyone else could! Why did the white coats try to enhance my vision?  
"Iggy? Are you ok?" Soleanna asked, from the sound of it she was right near my head, on the side of the bed I was lying on. I opened my eyes, nodded and focused on where I thought her face was, wishing even more that I could see it. I got up and walked to the chest of draws, where Pandora had very kindly put my new school uniform for me. I heard Soleanna walk out of my room and I heard the door to her room open and then shut. I could hear her opening a wardrobe and the sound of coat hangers being taken out and then replaced, I started to get dressed into my uniform.

Soleanna's P.O.V  
_  
_

_I will kill the School, I will, they hurt my soul mate. _It was the only thing I could think off while I was getting dressed; I could tell Iggy was still being haunted by that memory, most of last night I could hear him sobbing quietly whenever he woke up. Every time he did that I wanted to destroy the School even more, I wanted to kill who ever hurt Iggy and show them what happens when you mess with my soul mate. I looked at myself in my mirror but I didn't recognise myself because for once I looked, neat. I grabbed my hairbrush and started the most annoying thing of my day, brushing my hair, my hair was a dead straight, glossy black colour with red highlights, and it was really long; down to the middle of my lower back. I always had my long fringe over the left side of my face, everyone had gotten used to me wearing it like that, it never really bothered them. However Pandora had told me that I had to wear my hair up and my fringe out of my eyes for school. She had even gotten me hair clips and hair bands in the school colours, black and red. Ten minutes later I walked along the hall to the kitchen, everyone was in there already, all wearing the same uniform. For the girls a white short sleeve blouse, black jumper with the school logo on and a red line on the neck and cuffs and a black or navy blue skirt with tights, and for the boys a white long sleeve shirt, black and red striped tie, black jumper with the school logo on it and black or dark grey trousers. Everyone looked up when I walked into the kitchen.  
"OMG! Soleanna actually has a left eye!" Leha said laughing, I narrowed my eyes.  
"Oh, ha ha, Leha, I have to wear my hair like this against my own will." I said, walking over to where I saw a spare seat next to Iggy, who looked at me and smiled.  
"It looks cute, Soleanna" Scott mumbled slightly, I narrowed my eyes at him as well.  
"I do not look cute!" I retorted grabbing some food, everyone else continued to eat their food, when Pandora spoke up.  
"Right listen guys, I have some school rules for you, I do not want anyone breaking any of these. If you do I will tie you up, put you in the cupboard and make you watch Hannah Montanna, Camp Rock, High School Musical and Jonas brothers for a month, do I make myself clear?" She asked, everyone looked up at Pan, obviously to listen to what she had to say.  
"Right, no using elements, Soleanna especially no setting the teacher and school on fire! No getting into trouble, try to act normal and blend in! No flirting, Dom that is especially aimed at you, and guys no kissing your soul mates in school, no one wants to see that! Is that clear?" Everyone nodded.  
"Does that rule apply to you too _mum?_" Dom asked and Pandy glared. She really hated it when he called her that. I think she hated it more than Andy Pandy but I think she liked it just a little bit.  
"Yes Dom. Now enough lip and go and finish getting ready." Pandy said going all mother hen on us. Not that we minded, it was good to have a leader. I rolled my eyes at Gazzy who was sitting across the table from me. A few people got up to finish of getting ready for school; I finished off my food and started to follow them when Gazzy stopped me.  
"Soleanna, why do you look like Fang?" He asked, I looked down at him, he was sweet, I knew Alice would love Gazzy because of that.  
"Fang is my twin brother." I said shrugging, I heard Iggy walk up behind me and felt him put his arm around my shoulders, Gazzy shrugged and walked off. I looked up at Iggy and he smiled, I looked at the scar on his left cheek and it made me want to destroy the School even more.  
"I have to go finish off getting ready Ig." I said standing on my tip toes and kissing him gently.  
"Erm Sole do you think you could help me with my tie?" He asked and I nodded doing his tie for him. I hugged him quickly and ran off towards my room, I still had to clean my teeth and get my games kit ready and I only had five minutes to do it in. Five minutes later I rejoined Iggy at the front of the house, where everyone else was waiting. Iggy casually put his arm around my waist. Pandora did a quick head count of everyone and then we all started to walk towards the school, today was going to be a long day.


	8. Chapter 8

**OMG! I has gotten to chapter 8! *dances around madly* as usual I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters, I only own Soleanna, my friend owns Pandora, Ravendale High, Bridget and Brunette, lol. on with the story...**

* * *

Soleanna's P.O.V

Ravendale High was the name of the school that Pan had enrolled us in; it was a large 2 storey modern red brick building, with a small stream running through the large field, there was obstacle courses near the large gym, several football pitches and batting cages, the place was huge and easy to get lost in. An oldish woman with greying hair in a bun on the top of her head, holding a clipboard, walked out of the school to meet us, a few other adults, obviously teachers followed her.  
"Welcome to Ravendale High school, children!" the woman greeted us "When I read your names out I want you to step forward and go to the teacher I tell you to, they will step forward so that you know who they are, is that all right?" we all nodded, "Right, Rose, Nick, Jeff and Andrea, you four have netball with Mrs Greene first, here are your planners and time tables" the head teacher said, one of the women stepped forward, she was wearing a green sports shirt and black shorts, Fang, Iggy, Pandora and I grabbed our planners off the head teacher and followed Mrs Greene to the large gym, I was walking beside Iggy and every time he dodged something like a bench a row of lockers or a bin I wondered how he did it.  
"Here is the girls changing room, you need to be on the netball court in exactly five minutes"  
"Erm Mrs, I don't know if anyone mentioned it but I can't play sports." Iggy said and the teacher frowned, obviously not.  
"And why would that be?" She asked and Iggy sighed.  
"I'm blind." He mumbled and the teacher did all that fake shocked Oscar acting shit.  
"Oh dear, I'm terribly sorry well of course you can't play sport." She said and I felt anger grow inside me as I saw Iggy blush. The boys left and Pandy and I got changed as quickly as possible. There were some other girls in the changing rooms but Pandy and I just ignored them and got changed in silence. I was still fuming and Pandy hit me and I realised the room was getting very hot. I couldn't believe the gym kit either. I know it's all in the name but how short did the shorts have to be. Pandy didn't seem very bothered but then again her wardrobe was made up of shorts as short as these just way more stylish. I hated shorts, I hated skirts and I especially hated the school uniform, I tied my trainers up and walked out to the netball courts, I saw Fang standing just off the others, Iggy was nowhere to be seen, I hoped he was ok, I reached the netball court and I stood there wondering what we had to do, at the minute everyone seemed to be talking,  
"Which perv designed these short?" I asked Pan, she shrugged "Where do you think Ig-Jeff is?" I asked again, before Pan could answer Mrs Greene walked up to the courts dragging two bags full of netballs,  
"Everyone, get into your groups and start doing your warm ups," the teacher said, everyone immediately filed into groups and started to warm up, Pan, Fang and I stood off, not knowing what to do, the teacher beckoned us over to her "Rose, Andrea and Nick, we are doing netball this term, at the minute we are running over skills so you should hopefully pick it up, do some warm up stretches in a group, you should hopefully be able to make friends with your classmates, any questions?" I raised my hand, she nodded  
"Um yeah, where is Jeff?" I asked, I had to, it would put my mind at rest  
"Jeff is in the PE classroom, he will have to go there every lesson, but we do not know what he can do there though." The teacher answered I nodded, ten minutes later I was watching the rest of my team start to play a game, there was one other person sitting out with me, Pandora and Fang was on the other team to me and they were also sitting out, I was learning the rules to the game and I was learning how to play it, I seemed to pick it up easily, suddenly a girl limped out of the game and they had to choose one of the people sitting out  
"You're up Rose." One of the team yelled to me. I stood up and joined in. Fang and Pandy did too. We finished playing and in all honesty I enjoyed the game and Pandy and Fang seemed to too.

Pandora's POV

We went back into the changing room, walking behind a group of girls, their leader was a blonde bubbly girl who had been flirting with Fang all lesson.  
"OMG! Isn't the new guy hot? I'm so totally going to have him before the end of the week." She said chirpily and I gritted my teeth. If she even tried to touch my Fang she wouldn't even be able to walk by the end of the week.  
"I know and what about the other guy, now I'd love a piece of him if you get my drift." The brunette said and I felt Soleanna tense next to me. We both sent the girls glares and I tried to ignore the blonde's comments about my soul mate. They walked out before us and I let out a breathe.  
"I'm going to kill her if she so much as looks at my Fang." I muttered and Sole chuckled but nodded because I knew she was thinking the same about the brunette touching Iggy. We walked out and my heart sank as I saw the blonde talking to Fang, tossing her blonde hair over one shoulder and giggling. Fang had an impassive look on his face, an eyebrow raised. I walked over to them and smiled up at Fang, wrapping my arm around his waist and sending the blonde a 'he's mine back off' look and she looked seriously shocked.  
"Hey babe, ready for the next lesson?" I asked Fang and he nodded smiling at me.  
"Definitely. See you around Bridget." He said and we walked away down the corridor. We rounded the corner and burst out laughing, he quickly kissed the top of my head.  
"Is someone jealous?" He whispered and I blushed.  
"No. Come on lets go find Rose and Jeff." I said and we continued to walk to class, catching up with Sole and Iggy. Maybe school wouldn't be so bad. Minutes later the Bridget brigade walked into English and began whispering about the new kids. I caught snippets of their conversation.  
"OMG, they're together? Aren't they like related?" The brunette said and I chuckled, holding Fang's hand under the table, slumping in my seat. The teacher walked in and everyone had to stand up. The teacher was called Mr Smith. He was in his early thirties and wore a grey suit.  
"Well it looks like we have some new students joining us today. So why don't you start by telling us a bit about yourselves?" Mr Smith asked and I had to stand up.  
"Well I'm Andrea Pandora. My parents are missionaries and aren't around a lot. I'm a black belt in self defence, I love cooking and reading." I said, then it was Fang's turn.  
"Um my name is Nick and I like to write I guess and I can play the guitar a little." He said and sat down again.  
"I'm Rose and I like listening to music, reading and playing cards." Sole said and Iggy stood up.  
"I'm Jeff, I like cooking and building... things." He said and sat down the teacher nodded and got on with the lesson. Then we had Math's. I got bored instantly because ok big confession I'm like a math's genius. I finished all the work in record time and the teacher said I could do whatever I wanted so, I got out a pack of cards and practiced counting. The bell went and we went to lunch. Then we had Chemistry and History. We all met up outside of school at the end of the day and Bridget walked over to Fang and engaged him in conversation. Fang pulled out the mobile I had gotten him and typed something. My own mobile went off and I pulled it out looking down at the text from Fang and had to cover my mouth with my hand to stifle my laughter. **TGIC- This Girl IS Crazy.  
**

I looked up as the brunette walked over and started flirting with Iggy, I could see Soleanna death glaring at her, brunette noticed and walked up to Sole, unfortunately brunette was taller by about two inches,  
"Oh, I'm sorry, was I flirting with your man?" Brunette asked harshly, Soleanna scowled at her  
"Yes, you were, as a matter of fact," Sole said, I knew Sole, there was probably gonna be fight,  
"Aren't you all, like, related?" Brunette asked, Sole shook her head  
"We are all adopted, apart from Nick and I, we are twins" Sole answered  
"Still, that is slightly gross." Brunette retorted, Soleanna narrowed her eyes slightly "He must be blind to go out with someone as ugly as you, just wait until he meets someone who is actually pretty!"

That's it, you made Soleanna mad, Brunette's gonna get it

Soleanna went to lunge at Brunette, but Iggy stopped Sole by wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her on the top of her head, Soleanna seemed to calm when he hugged her, years of us taking her to anger management classes, and Iggy can calm her by hugging her? Brunette stared at Sole wide eyed  
"Did she just try to attack me?" Brunette asked  
"Well you insulted her, and her boyfriend, she gets angry very quickly" I said, Soleanna defiantly wasn't ugly, and everyone knew that if Iggy could see he would still be with her "You do know that it isn't what you look like that matters, it's what you're like really, on the inside." I snarled and the Brunette glared at me rolling her eyes.  
"God where did you people come from?" she asked and then stormed off, we all laughed and when the others joined us, we started to walk home.  
Fang and I hung back and he pulled me into a nearby park. The others looked back and then kept walking. We walked through the path together, hand in hand, when we stopped under a tree and Fang kissed me passionately on the lips. My breathe caught in my throat but I quickly returned the kiss.  
"You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that all day." He whispered and I giggled. We ended up sitting under the tree, my head resting against his shoulder. Suddenly there was a strange smell and everything went black.


	9. Chapter 9

**heya guys! As I has gotten to chapter 9 there will be free cookies for everyone!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Maximum Ride characters, I only own Soleanna.**

* * *

Fangs P.O.V  
I woke up in a dog crate. Great how'd I get here, where was Pandy?  
"Pandy?" I whispered into the darkness. No answer. I tried again, louder.  
"Pandy?" I couldn't hear anything that I could tell that Pandora was there. My heart began to quicken in panic and then she answered.  
"I'm here Fang." Pandy replied quietly and I frowned.  
"How long have I been out?" I asked her and heard her sniff.  
"About an hour longer than me." She said and sniffed again.  
"Pandy what's wrong? What did they do to you?" I asked worry increasing inside me. Pan sniffed again, and mumbled something. I frowned, I didn't hear her, she obviously noticed because she said it again, a bit louder. When I caught it, it made my blood run cold.  
"I-I'm p-pregnant." She stuttered. "T-the school is doing it for an e-experiment, t-to see whether we can b-breed." She sniffed again and I heard her start sobbing quietly.  
"Who? How? Why? I... I can't... are you...?" I was literally freaking out, in a un-Fang like manner, again. I heard Pandy sniff.  
"T-they took the... stuff from y-you, w-while you were a-asleep." Pandora responded, my eyes widened in shock. Now I was going to murder the School, if they so much as touched her. I could hear footsteps walking down a corridor and stop outside a door, moments later several lights flickered on around us. I had to shade my eyes with my arm because the light was so bright. I looked round the room, it was a huge lab, with several security cameras. A whitecoat and two Erasers walked in. Pandy shuffled back in her cage as the man walked towards her. I wanted to stop them, I had to stop them. The two Erasers, however, had walked over to my cage and pulled me out, shoving me to the floor, sticking their feet into my back to pin me to the ground.  
"Come on out my dear. This won't hurt a bit." The man was saying.  
"Don't listen to him Pandy." I called from the floor and gasped as the Eraser's boots pushed harder into my back. Pandy refused to budge, the whitecoat signalled to the Erasers and one pulled out a gun, and pointed it at my head.  
"Do as the doctor says Pandy, or your boyfriend will die." The Eraser holding the gun said, Pandy gasped and moved towards the whitecoat.  
"Pandy, don't, don't listen to any of them." I pleaded to her, but I knew she wouldn't listen to me. The whitecoat grabbed Pandy roughly by the shoulder and dragged her out of her cage. The whitecoat released her and Pandy stumbled, one of the Erasers took his foot of my back and pushed Pandy forward.  
"If you try and escape this time, we Erasers will get the pleasure of ripping you apart, limb from limb." I heard the Eraser say to Pandy, before they disappeared out the door. The Eraser still on my back, took his foot off and grabbed me roughly, he held me up, so that I was face to face with him, by my collar.  
"You hear that, if either of you try to escape, or either think about it, we will have the pleasure of ripping you apart. You first, so that your girlfriend can watch you die painfully, screaming." He said, licking his lips at the idea of bird kid soufflé. I scowled at the Eraser and then kneed him in the groin; he let me go and doubled over. I ran for the door, but before I got to it I heard a gun shoot twice and then felt horrible pains explode in both my arm and my leg. A pain that I recognised, I had been shot. I fell and everything went black.

**

* * *

****7.00 AM the warehouse  
**Soleanna's P.O.V

Pandora and Fang didn't come back last night. No one had seen them. Pandy's room was empty, her bed still made. They weren't answering their mobiles at all. I was worried about them but for anyone that didn't know me they would think that I didn't even care that they weren't there because my face was still as impassive as ever. I mostly never let my emotions get to me that much, apart from anger and that was only when someone had insulted me or I was really wound up about something or Erasers were attacking. For anyone that knew me and was really close to me would know that I was worrying because I would shake slightly, if I was worrying a lot though, my jaw would tighten and I would probably shake a little as well, no one knew why I would shake though, which was what I was doing right now.  
"Hey love, you ok?" I heard Iggy say right next to my ear, I jumped and spun round quickly. I saw Iggy smiling at me.  
"I'm just worried about Pandy and Fang." I admitted and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulled me closer to him and kissed me. Luckily we were the only ones in the kitchen, if we weren't everyone would be making gagging noises by now. When Iggy let me go, I spun back round to the bread I was cutting for breakfast, I checked on the waffles I had put in the oven, they seemed to be doing ok.  
"Do you want me to help with making anything?" Iggy asked next to my ear, again, I spun round quickly.  
"Sheesh, would you stop doing that?" I asked, he looked confused  
"Stop doing what?" He asked, grinning mischievously.  
"That, creeping up on me, and scaring the h-e double toothpick out of me!" I said. "Oh yeah and you can help if you want to." Iggy laughed and he walked to the fridge, without crashing into the table or chairs. I could hear a faint humming noise getting louder, suddenly Alice appeared.  
"Heya Sole!" Alice said cheerfully, trust her, Dom walked in after her and nodded at me. Soon everyone started filling into the kitchen.  
"Guys, as you know Fang and Pandy are missing. We will still go to school as normal but when we get home we will have to think of a plan of action for finding them. If the School have them, then we will have to find a way of finding out what school and how to get them." I said when everyone was in, there was some complaints about having to go to school. I suddenly heard someone knocking at the door to the warehouse signalling for everyone to go down to HQ I started to walk out of the kitchen.  
"Take Iggy and Gazzy down with you." I whispered to Dom who nodded. I walked to the door and when I knew everyone was downstairs, I opened it to see Max, with the remainder of her flock.  
"Yes?" I asked, she looked up at me, ha Max is older than me but I'm still taller.  
"We saw Fang and that Pandora girl get kidnapped yesterday, by a bunch of Erasers." Max replied, my eyes widened and I beckoned them in. I know Pandy hated them, well mostly just Max but they could help. They saw the Erasers take Fang and Pandy. I text Dom to tell everyone to come up. Forget about school today, we were going to help my brother and my best friend.

**Thanks for reading btw, have a cookie!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's chapter 10, sorry about the long wait,**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Maximum Ride characters, I only own Soleanna.**

* * *

**Pandora's P.O.V**

_I hope Fang's ok_, I kept on thinking all the way through the tests they did on me. I had heard that gun the Eraser was holding to Fang's head shoot, twice. I prayed to the Gods that the Eraser hadn't killed Fang. If Fang was dead, I wouldn't be able to live with myself and Soleanna would go mad. I hope Soleanna was doing ok filling in as the leader. I hope everyone had gone to school; I'd kill Soleanna if she hadn't made everyone go to school. The whitecoat roughly pushed me into the lab, we were being kept in and I almost fell but I caught myself at the last minute. The whitecoat roughly pushed me back into my dog crate, I looked round for Fang. His crate was empty and there were blood smears on the carpet near the door. Oh God no, please let him be alright. Not my Fang. The next thing I knew something was being jabbed into my arm and I fell asleep, to nightmares of Fang's mangled dead body.

**Fangs P.O.V**

I woke up to pain and let out a scream as the Eraser pushed his foot into the bullet wound in my shoulder. I let out another scream as I heard my shoulder snap. The Eraser grinned evilly down at my position on the floor and I tried to move away but he pushed his heavy boot into my shoulder. He pulled me up so we were eye level again.  
"You are going to regret that bird boy." He whispered maliciously and I knew deep down that I would. He flung me back to the floor and I tried to crawl away but the giant brute stood on the bullet wound on my leg and I screamed as the bone snapped awkwardly. He then proceeded to kick the living shit out of me, until I blacked out again. I woke up several minutes later to someone yelling.

"You killed it? You were not ment to kill it! The boss will have our heads. Go and make yourself useful and go and find the other mutants, mainly his twin!" A man yelled I heard an Eraser grunt and leave the room. I tried to move without making a sound, but someone prodded my arm, the arm that had the bullet wound in and it hurt like hell. I screamed and a whitecoat ran out of the room.

"It's not dead! The boss will not have our head!" The whitecoat yelled, sheesh, he's a poet and he didn't know it. Surprisingly no matter how much in pain I was, I could still keep my sense of humour. I felt a whitecoat right my leg and wrap something round it whilst another one took the bullet out of my arm, or at least tried to. I screamed the entire time, it hurt so much. The next thing I knew, I was being carried into another lab and roughly shoved into my dog crate. I hissed as they jolted my leg and one whitecoat gave me a quick drink, before locking the crate and leaving the room, only this time leaving the lights on. I looked around for Pandy and spotted her curled up asleep in the crate opposite mine. My arm, shoulder and my leg throbbing painfully, I daren't move them trying to avoid more pain.

"Fang?" I heard Pandora ask sleepily, a few minutes later. I looked up and saw Pandora looking at me, concern written all over her face.

"Fang are you ok?" She asked looking at my arm she gasped.

"Your arm is bleeding." She said, I put my hand up to my shoulder and then winced as I took my jumper off. There was blood all over the right arm of my shirt, I noticed Pandy staring at it, tears of guilt in her eyes.

"'S ok." I said quickly, I was lying because it hurt like hell, Pan obviously noticed.

"Fang, what did they do?" She said, her voice shaking as she cried. She lowered her voice slightly, I sighed.

"The Eraser shot me, stood on my shoulder, stood on my leg and kicked me." I replied and Pandy winced with me. I wrapped my jumper tightly around my shoulder, it wasn't professional and it wouldn't help much but it would do.

* * *

**The warehouse 7:30 AM**

**Soleanna's P.O.V**

I led Max and the others into the kitchen, they sat down whilst I pulled the waffles out of the oven. Everyone started to file into the kitchen and a few people made beelines towards the waffles namely Gazzy, Dom and Joey.

"If they are here, does that mean we don't have to go to school?" Gazzy asked looking up at me hopefully, I rolled my eyes and nodded.

"Yes, No school today!" Gazzy exclaimed loudly, everyone looked at me and I blushed slightly.

"Yeah, um, Max and the others are going to help us cause Pandy and Fang has been captured by the school." I told everyone.

"Guys. Everyone! Down to Hybrid HQ! Dom's just got some CCTV footage from the school!" Alice yelled suddenly appearing, I nodded and everyone started to go back down to HQ. Max and the rest of her flock looked uneasy about what to do.

"Should we go down to this 'HQ' as well?" Max asked me, I thought about it for a minute and then nodded, turning around they followed me to the HQ.

"Right we got this footage about five minutes ago, was filmed about a quarter to half an hour ago." Dom said mainly aimed at Scott but loud enough for us all to hear. "Unfortunately there is no sound and the picture is bad, but you can still have a clue about what's going on." Dom pressed a button and the footage started playing, the screen suddenly got brighter but then died down again so you could see the room and Fang and Pandy in cages. A second after that a whitecoat and two Erasers walked in, the whitecoat walked to a dog crate on one side of the walkway, Pandy's and the Erasers went over to another crate on the opposite side of the walkway, Fang's. The Erasers pulled Fang brutally out of the cage and pushed Fang onto the floor and each put a foot onto his back. The whitecoat said something to Pandy and then one of the Erasers pulled out a gun and pointed it at Fang's head. The whitecoat pulled Pandy out of her other crate, the whitecoat released her and Pandy stumbled. One of the Erasers, not the one holding the gun, took his foot off of Fang's back and pushed Pandy forward. The whitecoat, girl and one Eraser left the room. When they left the second Eraser picked up Fang by his collar and said something to him, Fang then kneed the Eraser and the latter released him, he ran towards the door, when the Eraser grabbed the gun and shot Fang, he fell and the Eraser picked him up and carried him out of the room. I heard the females of Max's flock let out slight screams and whimpers as he was shot. I just felt my blood run cold, after all; that Eraser had shot Fang, he had killed my brother.

"We need to rescue Pandora and Fang, if they're ok." I said, Dom nodded and started typing into his computer. I refrained from saying if they're still alive.

"That means we need a plan, backup plan, blueprints, equipment and a map." Dom responded still typing.

"What about the plan; get in, find Fang and the other girl, beat any Erasers that get in the way and get back!" Max said, I laughed slightly.

"It's not going to be that easy, Maximum, we will have to find out what School they are at, find any weak spots so that we can get in, make sure we are not caught, and find out where about in the School they are." I told her, she rolled her eyes.

"Why always think of a plan? Most of the time it's better to be unprepared when attacking the School!" Max responded angrily and I clenched my fists in anger. I was about to retort but Iggy beat me too it.

"Who told you that, the Voice?" Iggy said sarcastically, Max rolled her eyes again.

"I'm rolling my eyes Ig." She informed him, causing Iggy to glare at her.

"Guys, I have a plan, it might not be any good, but I have one." Leha said stepping forward.

"Tell us." I said, she nodded and began;

"Well, Soleanna, Max, Dom and Nudge could be part of the main operation of rescuing Pandora and Fang. While Scott, Evyln, Gazzy and Dylan could distract the Erasers whilst the others slip past and rescue anything that looks like it could need rescuing and help the others when needing to, Alice, Joey, Iggy, Claude and I could build the bombs to blow up the School with." When she finished I ran over the plan in my head.

"That would work." I said after about five minutes.

"I know what School they are in and I have printed out the blue prints so we can leave when everyone is ready." Dom said and I nodded, he handed me the prints and I folded them and put them in my pocket.

"Everyone ready?" I asked and everyone nodded. "Let's go rescue Pandora and Fang!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry that this chapter took so long to publish...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except Soleanna**

**Here is the long awaited chapter: XD**

* * *

Soleanna's P.O.V

"We are getting near to the School now guys!" I yelled to the rest of both flocks.  
"Good, my wings are starting to ache." Total complained, when I had seen flock one's dog. I wondered how he got around with them and I wondered why they had him? I was surprised when I saw that the dog had wings and could talk, though we had to keep Leha and Total separated because Leha is 2% cat, to be specific tabby cat, and 98% human meaning that she couldn't fly, so Claude had to carry her when we had to fly somewhere. Of course her cat instincts made her want to chase us sometimes being 2% bird, but she had learned to stop herself from doing that… most of the time.  
"Yo guys, flying Erasers, 6 o clock!" Dom called out, instantly everyone turned to face the Erasers.  
"Guys, split meet up at the School!" Max yelled, I turned to face her.  
"No, don't split, if you split up the Erasers will be able to get you easier!" I told her, she glared at me and opened her mouth to say something but before she could respond hundreds of Erasers dropped onto us from above, one Eraser grabbed hold of my wings in one big furry hand.  
"Here, I have his twi- oomph." The oomph was me managing to kick the Eraser where it hurts. The Eraser released me and I flew behind him and grabbed hold of his wings, I twisted them and then kicked him letting go of his wings, him being a flying Eraser meant that he forgot to open his wings when he started falling, the Eraser landed with a sickening thud on the ground below. I checked on the rest of my flock, Claude was using Leha to fight off a few Erasers, Dom, Alice, Scott and Evyln were combining their elements to fight off the group of Erasers surrounding them, I saw Iggy and Gazzy fighting a couple of Erasers nearby I flew over to help them, two Erasers noticed me and attacked me. One Eraser grabbed my arm its long claws cutting through my skin; the other raked its claws down the right side of my face, I screamed and threw a fire ball at the Eraser, and he flew backwards and fell when his wings caught alight, the second Eraser held onto my arm and proceeded to twist it behind my back when the Eraser started falling. I managed to free my arm and fly upwards before the Eraser hit the ground. I flew to Iggy who was being beaten badly by an Eraser I grabbed the Eraser's wings and set them alight, the Eraser fell, and I did the same to the Eraser that was attacking Gazzy. Gazzy nodded at me and mouthed _thank you_ to me, I nodded back and shut my eyes, and I concentrated, but before I felt the familiar tug of my spirit clone, I was grabbed from behind by an Eraser and I saw and felt another Eraser grab hold of my left wing and jab something sharp and cold into it, I screamed as the Erasers dropped me, seconds later I felt someone grab my arm and stopping me from falling, I looked up, expecting to see another Eraser but saw the one person I would least expect, Max.

Max's P.O.V

I flew around fighting the Erasers that were trying to beat my flock, the Voice telling me who to help.  
_Nudge, Angel  
_I watched as Nudge and Angel fought the three Erasers that had ganged up on them, Angel was using her mind control to make one Eraser beat the other two, one Eraser was flying to them but I quickly caught up with the Eraser  
and beat him  
_Iggy, Gazzy  
_I looked over at them and watched as Soleanna flew over to them and quickly disposed of the Erasers by setting alight their wings. I then noticed the Erasers starting to retreat and two Erasers sneaking up behind Soleanna, one grabbed her roughly and the other grabbed her wing and jab a knife into it, they then dropped her  
_Soleanna  
_I flew towards Soleanna and grabbed hold of her arm before she could fall too far, she looked up at me and blinked, Iggy flew towards us and grabbed Soleanna's other arm. We landed on the ground and Soleanna twisted to look at her wing, Iggy walked over to her and started inspecting her wounded wing as well, _**they look pretty sweet together, it's a pity though because as soon as we rescue Fang I'm getting my flock back together**_, I thought  
_You shouldn't split them up Max; the two flocks will be the key to surviving the Apocalypse when it comes  
_I rolled my eyes at the Voice,  
_Soleanna is a good fighter, one of the reasons she was created, when the time comes you will be glad that she is on your side not theirs.  
_My eyes widened at the Voice _**Care to elaborate Voice? **_And I swear I heard the Voice sigh  
_Soleanna and Fang was created as fighters for the School, guards almost. Something went wrong though, they were 'too human' they had too much free will, Soleanna helping Fang too much in fights against Erasers. The School tried to stop this by splitting the two up, it worked for a while, until Soleanna escaped and rebelled against the School with some of the other hybrids that escaped with her. When the time comes Soleanna will discover her hidden strength, that time is coming and it will be soon,  
__**How soon? Voice! Tell me! **_I asked  
_Too soon... Fang's time is almost up.  
_I stepped backwards as though someone hit me. _**Is Soleanna's hidden strength being discovered the reason that Fang's time is almost up? Voice? Is Soleanna going to be the reason that he dies? Is Soleanna going to kill Fang? Voice. Tell me!  
**__It depends on your side, protect him by uniting the flocks or lose him by splitting them, one way Fang will die and you won't be able to stop it, the other you will lose Fang forever... I cannot tell you what I do not know; Soleanna's Story can only be told by the survivor that is all I can tell you._


End file.
